


My Heaven, My Hell

by YamiBaki



Series: Just Smile [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Heartbreak, Heaven, Hell, Izaya Being Izaya, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Manipulation, Mentions of Sex, Obsession, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiBaki/pseuds/YamiBaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya Orihara x Male Reader. Sequel to 'I Just Smile'</p><p>It was always the same, he kept seeing him everywhere. Izaya over here, Izaya over there, it was driving him crazy... And to this day he still hopes the man is well, even if he's only ever loved Shizuo... It hurts just to think about him, but maybe a new romance will get his mind off of things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heaven, My Hell

Hands running down his body, caressing every nook and cranny with precision and knowledge. A moan escapes his lips, feeling soft, needy kisses on his skin, as a deep voice calls out his name.   
  
How did this happen? How did he let this happen?   
  
Dull, (e/c) eyes gazed up at the ceiling as he panted, all the while his current partner left a trail of kisses down his chest. Large, callused hands gripped him tightly, before holding his waist and pulling him up. (Y/n) didn't bother to move, just squeezing his eyes shut and letting out his voice when he felt them thrust deep into him.   
  
He wasn't like this, he never allowed just anyone near him or just allow anyone to touch him the way he allowed this stranger to do so. Ah, but then again the him from three years ago is long gone.   
  
And Akihabara was a completely different place compared to Ikebukuro.   
  
“Ah!” He gasped, as his partner started thrusting harder. His hands clenched onto the sheets until his knuckles turned white, his head turning from side to side as he took in the feeling of pleasure that washed over him. It was only briefly that he opened his eyes and quickly glanced at the man who laid on top of him, thrusting with all his might.   
  
Short, black hair, skinny build, sharp eyes and sadistic grin. They were all like _him_ , yet they were not him.   
  
None of his partners could ever replace _him_.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
“I'm fine Namine, how are things with the company and... Yeah...” (Y/n) asked, shivering at the cold wind that blew by. He was walking down one of the halls in Akihabara, heading down to an anime store to meet up some new friends he had recently made, when he had received a call from an old friend in Ikebukuro.   
  
_“The company could be better and this bastard is being a bit of a loner... Chatting with himself probably on his computers since he has no friends and snickering like a maniac.”_  
  
A laugh escaped the young male's lips, apologizing to a couple he had bumped into before making it towards a crape stand. “That sounds new, he never used to do that before.” (Y/n) commented, licking his lips when the sweet scent of freshly made crapes reached his nostrils. He had plenty of time for a snack, and he had cash to spare, so why not? “I'm ganna get myself a crape, how's shopping for the Info bug going?”  
  
_“_ _It's great being out of that place, he's been acting weird since the beginning of this year.”_ Namine told him, the sound of people chatting around her could be heard through the cell. _“_ _He's been grinning and making a lot of phone calls, sometimes he even gets angry and threatens to leak someone's info for something. He even threw his computer over in anger when he received some info, before he stormed out of the place.”_  
  
This surprised (y/n), causing him to stop in his tracks with a raised brow. Izaya was never like that, something big must be going on in Ikebukuro or around his district in Shinjuku to make him act that way. “That's... New... Did something happen with a customer or maybe Shizu-” (Y/n) felt the words get caught in his throat, his eyes widening at the familiar figure he saw walking up ahead of him, crape in hand.   
  
Short, black hair, skinny build, black jacket with fur around the two wrists and hood, and that all too familiar skip in their step.   
  
“Izaya...?” (Y/n) muttered, blinking a couple of times and rubbing his eyes with his free hand, before making sure he really _was_ seeing who he _thought_ he was seeing. But it was true, his eyesight wasn't playing tricks on him. He would recognize that back, the way the man moved, the way his short hair swayed in the wind and how his coat would bounce along with every skip he gave, looking as though he had some great info. But it couldn't be, he never told Izaya where he was and he made sure only a small handful of close friends knew he was living in Akihabara now that he was done high school.   
  
But then again, this was Izaya he was talking about...  
  
_“(Y/n)? What's wrong?”_ The sound of Namine's concerned tone brought him out of his thoughts, as he shook his head and looked again. But the man was no where in sight, long gone within the colourful crowd of people. “Uh, yeah sorry Namine...” He apologized, heaving a small sigh of relief and trying to push down the disappointment he felt within him. “I just... Thought I saw somebody I used to know...”    
  
_“Will you be alright?”_ Namine asked, the sound of her heeled footsteps echoed in his ears, she was probably heading home from shopping already. _“I can't help but get the feeling that Izaya is planning something... What, I don't know, but it can't be good since it's Izaya we're talking about.”_  
  
“I'll be fine Namine san, don't worry about me.” (Y/n) reassured her, not really smiling as he wished he were, before continuing his walk. This just wasn't like him, but what could he do about it? Maybe, just maybe, he hadn't gotten over Izaya yet, after three years since their breakup. “I have to go, but I'll call you later, is that okay?”  
  
_“It's fine, but you still have to tell me about what happened last night,”_ She responded, causing (y/n) to flinch at her sharp tone. He had been hoping she'd forgotten about that, guess not. _“I wont let it go until I get all of the details, I'll talk to you soon.”_  
  
“Okay, bye _mom_.” (Y/n) muttered sarcastically, chuckling lightly under his breath when she just let out a soft 'humph' before uttering her goodbye and hanging up. He smiled gently as he closed his cell, making sure the call completely ended, before pocketing the device and making his way towards the crape stand. It had been three years since the break up with Izaya, and his fights with Shizuo after that seemed to only intensify. One would normally think this was a good thing, since Izaya drove all of his attention away from everyone else and put it on Shizuo. However, Izaya only became much more violent, not caring about anyone who was around him when he fought with the blond, and actually going in for the kill. Shizuo had commented on the rare occasions that (y/n) met up with him, that he too, was shocked at how aggressive the 'flea' had been lately.   
  
In his words, _'that stupid flea has been pissing me off more than usual lately, but he's getting pretty aggressive. Not that I care, once I get my hands on him I'll kill him.'_    
  
After two years of Izaya acting this way, he suddenly stopped and disappeared for a while. On new years one year ago, (y/n) graduated from Reira, being a year older than Mikado and Kida, and moved away from Ikebukuro, and from friends and family. Now, it wasn't to get away from them, it was just that he had found a great place to live, and had an amazing job opportunity that he took without a second thought.   
  
The downside to living in Akihabara, were all the men that seemed to resemble Izaya, if not in hight, than with facial features, way of speech, way of walking and so on. (Y/n) didn't know how it started, but one night while out drinking with friends, he had somehow been approached by a man with familiar spiky black hair and skinny build, and (y/n) pounced on him without a second thought. The morning after that almost gave him a heart attack, waking up next to a man he didn't know and who resembled his ex boyfriend. It was a shock, and he had promised himself that he'd never again get with someone who resembled Izaya, or with just anyone at all.   
  
But he was never good at keeping promises to himself, it was sort of like making a new years resolution and thinking it will actually stick throughout the whole year.   
  
“Thank you!” The young male thanked, handing the woman his money and taking his crape. It smelled delicious, and no doubt it tasted better, a lot of food in Akihabara tasted great but nothing compaired to Simon's unique sushi. Just as (y/n) opened his mouth to take a bite, a man took a step close and began to check out the menu, trying to decide what to eat. Turning, their eyes met, and for the first time since he broke up with Izaya, he felt a genuine attraction. The man was handsome, tall with strawberry blond hair slicked back neatly, he had sharp eyes, but they held a kind look and wisdom behind them. He looked well build, and sharply dressed, no doubt an important person with money. After gazing at him for what seemed like forever, the man smile and turned to him, before pointing at the crape in the (h/c) haired male's hands. “Is that the recommendation? Is it good?” He asked, looking for any means to converse with the boy. His voice was rather smooth, with a gruff edge to it, low pitch, the kind that could speak huskily in your ear and make you want to do anything he asked.  
  
It took (y/n) a while to register what the man had said, but as soon as it did (y/n) stood up straight and nodded, sending the man a bashful smile. “U-Uh, i-it is...” He stuttered, blushing evern more at his mistake. “It smells pretty good, at least.”  
  
“I might have to try it, I'm Kihara Takeshi.” He introduced, extending his hand at the shorter male with a flirtatious smile. If (y/n) didn't know better, he would have thught this man was hitting on him, not that he minded or anything. With a little more confidence, the shorter of the two lifted his hand and shook the man's hand in greeting.   
  
“I'm (l/n) (y/n).”  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kihara san was better than (y/n) had imagined, the complete opposite of Izaya, and he treated him as though he were a precious gem.   
  
They started out as friends, exchanging business cards and going out for a drink or two after work. It eventually escalated to the two of them meeting up during their days off and spending the day together going places, spending it at cafes and going to the movies, and sometimes just visiting each other's homes for a dirnk and some dinner. Kihara san was a businessman, as (y/n) had suspected when they first met. He was the vice president of a pharmaceutical company, and had a lot of money, sometimes spending it on pretty expensive gifts on the younger male.   
  
It didn't take long for the two to start dating, and spending as much time together as they could. Kihara always paid attention to (y/n), he'd spend time at (y/n)'s place and kiss him good morning, goodbye and good night, something the younger male was not used to yet very grateful for. He _did_ have a hard time adjusting, but he adored every moment of it. There were times when their make out sessions were a little hot and heavy, but overall Kihara san was very sweet with him.   
  
But during their time together, (y/n) couldn't shake off this strange feeling of being watched. The worst part of it all, was that he was starting to see the Izaya look-alikes everywhere. It was as though now that he was dating Kihara san, his need to see Izaya was growing more and more, it was like an illness.   
  
Similar short, black hair, similar skinny build, similar sharp eyes and facial features.    
  
They were random men, going shopping, with friends, alone at the bar, as store clarks, asking for directions. It was almost as though Izaya was anywhere and everywhere, and it was beginning to cloud his mind, to the point where he unconsciously looked for him every time he was out.   
  
“Are you alright?” The sound of Kihara's voice snapped him back to reality, as he turned away from the cafe window in order to face him. He was dressed in casual clothing, eyes clouding with concern as he took in the dazed and spaced out expression on the younger male's face. “What?” (Y/n) asked, blinking a couple of times before remembering where he was. He was at a cafe that he frequent with Kihara, and had been having a conversation about their work day until (y/n) got distracted and gazed out the window to look for an Izaya look-alike. “I asked if you were alright,” Kihara responded, tilting his head to the side and raising a brow at his lover. “You look rather pale, and seem distracted.”   
  
“A-Ah, I guess I've been working a bit too hard and sleeping less...” (Y/n) confessed, feeling his cheeks burn up when he realized that he had been caught daydreaming. Damn, the last thing he wanted was to ruin his current relationship because of his past one. Kihara frowned and reached a hand across the table, gently cupping his lover's cheek and caressing it. “I hope it's not my fault, do you want to go home early? Are you dizzy?” The fact that Kihara was concerned for him made (y/n) feel a little better. With a soft smile, he nuzzled his cheeks affectionately against Kihara's palm and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of the gentle hand he had grwn to love. “I'll be fine,” he mumbled, popping an eye open to gaze at him lovingly. “As long as you're here, I'll be fine.”   
  
He could endure having to deal with seeing Izaya everywhere, and he could endure the burning eyes that seemed to be glaring daggers at him in hiding. Maybe it was all in his mind, maybe he was just imagining it. Yeah, he should just enjoy this bliss, enjoy this heaven he had being with Kihara.  
  
It was something he deserved, right?   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Kihara san was a liar, something that broke (y/n)'s heart when he had been told all of this. He didn't want to believe it at first, but with all that information how could he not?   
  
Kihara san was married, and had three kids. Two boys, one girl, with a woman he had been with since high school.  
  
It all began with a simple text from an unknown number, he should have known who it was but the text was just there. (Y/n) took it as a joke at first, laughing it off and forgetting about it, until it began to eat away at his curiosity day in and day out. It didn't help that the name of who it was that sent him that text was floating in the very back of his mind. There was only one person who could send him that sort of information, no doubt finding his new cellphone number and knowing exactly where he lived.   
  
_Kihara Takeshi, Married, Two sons, one daughter. Mistresses, Sasagawa Miyu, Akimatsu Yuna, and (L/n) (y/n)._  
  
(Y/n) stood there and clenched his cell tightly in his hands, his hair, clothes and shoes wet from the rain, as he stood in the middle of the empty road near the station. His tears flowing down his cold cheeks like waterfalls, all the while glaring at the text that started it all. Why now? Why now, of all times? He had been going strong with Kihara san for eight months now, so why ruin the relationship now? And not just his, but three others as well? Kihara had been cheating on his wife with a female coworker since his first son was born, then cheated on _them_ with a young hostess from the red light district when his second son turned two, and finally, decided to cheat on all of them with (y/n) when his daughter turned three.   
  
“Asshole...” The young male muttered, growling under his breath when his cell began to ring. It was Kihara san, he wanted to talk with him, even after the fight they had out in the streets an hour earlier. After contemplating to see if all of this was true or not, he decided to follow Kihara, and to his shock it was all true. He had seen the man go out to lunch with a pretty woman from work and kissing her goodbye, afterwards he went to pick up a young woman from the host clubs where she undoubtably worked and took her out shopping and allowed her to kiss him, and _finally_ , he was tackled and hugged by his children when he returned home, and even kissed by his wife. All of it had been too much for him, and he decided to ignore Kihara that whole week, ignoring his calls and everything. But an hour ago, he met up with the man who asked him why he was being so distant, until (y/n) cursed at him for cheating on three women with a man. After that large argument (y/n) ran, and ran and ran, even though it was pouring he continued until he didn't know where he was. “Argh!” The young male growled, throwing his cellhone away and watching as it smashed to the ground, before falling to his hands and knees and bowing his head down in shame.   
  
He stayed there, the tears falling down harder as he broke down and sobbed. He didn't understand, was he not meant for love? Why did he think every time he foun happiness, it was ruined? This isn't the first time, he should have just stayed with Izaya, he should have just ignored everything and stayed with him instead.  
  
“I shouldn't have left Izaya...” He muttered, sniffling as he thought back to the raven haired male. Izaya may have been in love with Shizuo, but he _never_ cheated on (y/n), he never really left him alone for long and he always made sure no one else hurt him. But he was selfish and wanted more from the info broker, knowing well that that man loved all of humanity, and shared it with everyone. “I should have stayed...”   
  
“Yes, you should have.”  
  
The rain that had been hitting him suddenly stopped, as a pair of shoes stopped before him. It confused him, why was he here? Did he plan all of this? Did he see all of this coming? Lifting his head, (e/c) eyes met with bright, mischievous brown ones. A smile made its way to the man's lips, as he gazed down at the fallen male with a victorious gaze. “It's been a while, (y/n) chan.”  
  
“I-Izaya...” (Y/n) whispered, his heart swelling up with feelings he had thought he had long since buried  Seeing him, the _real_ Izaya Orihara, after seeing so many look-alikes this past year and eight months, was strange. He didn't know how he should feel. He wanted to stand, turn and run away from this man's devious hold on him, but he also wanted to run into his arms and never leave him again. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Was he hallucinating? Or was this really his very first love, standing before him holding an umbrella, and smiling down at him like he did in the past. Without another word, the raven haired male took his hand out of his pocket and extended it towards the younger male, the smile not once leaving his face. “Let's go, you'll catch a cold.” (Y/n) gazed at the hand, before looking at Izaya, then back at his hand. He hesitated at first, but slowly, he extended his own hand and was just about to take Izaya's until-  
  
“(Y/n) san!”   
  
Izaya tensed, before turning with a scowl on his face. There stood Kihara san, panting and soaking wet, his eyes wide at the sight of Izaya, before turning his gaze to the (h/c) haired male on the ground. “(Y/n) san, about before-”  
  
“Ah, so this is Kihara san,” Izaya began, sending the man a smile and tilting his head like he normally would when dealing with a customer. “I've heard a lot about you, your wife went so far as to find me in Shinjuku, just to get information about where you've been and with whom.”  
  
Kihara tensed.  
  
“M-My wife-”  
  
“Beautiful lady, kind and not too bad looking for someone her age.” Izaya continued, taking a couple of steps forward. “She wanted proof that you were cheating, to hide that she was the one cheating on you with the president of the company you work at. The divorce will make your children sad.” Izaya knew what he was doing, and continued to do it if it meant taking this man down, he wanted to thank him, but that would be going overboard. Kihara's pale face turned away from Izaya to stare at (y/n), looking almost lovingly at the younger male and not really as worried as he should be. This didn't sit well with Izaya, as he made sure to take a couple of steps to the side and block (y/n) from Kihara's veiw. “You know, Kihara san, I haven't told your wife you were cheating on her... Yet.”  
  
“Y-You haven't?” Kihara stuttered, standing his ground and not realy knowing what to do. He _has_ heard about Izaya, and knows about him, everyone in Akihabara knew about the info broker that could get his hands on any and all types of information, and actually be able to stand a fight with Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya let out a laugh and nodded, hearing as (y/n) stood up from behind him and turned to stand beside Izaya. “I won't tell her, if you have a better offer for me.” He began, before taking ahold of (y/n)'s hand. “If it weren't for her, I wouldn't of found him.” (Y/n) kept his eyes on Kihara, now knowing that the text he had received a while back really was from Izaya, and it was true that Kihara was cheating. It wasn't his imagination, he wasn't just losing his mind.  
  
“Let's go, (y/n).” WIth that being said, the raven haired male turned to walk away, taking (y/n) with him and leaving behind a broken hearted and shocked Kihara san. “You know were to find me if you want to discuss the details, Kihara san...” Izaya called out, frowning a little when (y/n) tried to turn around and glance at the elder man.   
  
They had a lot to talk about, so (y/n) needed to stop looking for Kihara and pay more attention to Izaya...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
How did this happen? How did it come to this?  
  
He didn't know why he just let it happen, but he did.   
  
“I-Izaya... Ngh...”   
  
His hands roamed, his lips marked, and his pants were echoing in the room. Everything was hot, and (y/n) felt himself cry a little. He recognized this, his body never forgot, he knew this wasn't a look-alike, this was actually _him_.   
  
This was actually Izaya Orihara.   
  
“Ah! I-Izaya...” He moaned, enjoying the sweet feeling, the intoxicating scent and the way he just seemed to naturally submit to this sadistic man. A chuckle left Izaya's lips, causing a shiver to run down (y/n)'s spine, turning his head to the side and clenching both his eyes and the sheets beneath him. “(Y/n) chan... Look,” Izaya whispered, grabbing both of (y/n)'s wrists and lifting them up, wrapping them around his pale, slander shoulders. “I'm actually here this time... This is me, not some other man...”  
  
Popping his eye open, (y/n) felt his heart skip a beat, as he gazed deeply into Izaya's brown eyes gazing down at him, filled with a swirl of emotions. Lust, desire, possession, love and... Victory? Before (y/n) could question, Izaya began to thrust faster, almost violently and in a possessive manner, causing the younger of the two to lean his head back and gasp for air.   
  
This feeling was different than with the others, different than when he had been with Kihara san.   
  
This feeling was better, it was calming... it was Izaya...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
The two laid there in bed, (y/n) still in a daze with Izaya's pale arms around his waist, holding him tightly to his chest as though he assumed the younger male would leave in the middle of the night. They lay in silence, (y/n)'s back pressed against Izaya's warm, hard chest, something he never thought he's miss. Where was he? Was this bliss? Would this last? Would this end up like the mini heaven he had with kihara, and then turn into hell?   
  
“Ah, I missed this,” Izaya muttered, burying his nose into (y/n)'s slightly damn hair and taking in the scent of rain. “I'm sure you missed this too, ne, (y/n) chan?”   
  
“Why did you come here... It really wasn't for Kihara san was it?” (Y/n) asked, taking Izaya's hands off of his waist and trying to move away from him as much as possible in the info broker's bed. “Don't be like that (y/n) chan, I know you missed me.” Izaya cooed, moving in closer to the younger male and re-wrapping his arms around his waist, this time holding him a little tighter and making it hard for the tired male to escape. “And I did come for Kihara san, I also came for Shiki, who was looking for information on someone who betrayed him a couple of months back.”  
  
“Won't Shizuo be lonely without you?” (Y/n) could feel the way Izaya tensed, before hearing the raven haired male growl at him. Great, he was now Izaya's mistress, was he only born to help others cheat? “Now, why would you bring that Monster up? Do you miss him or something?” Izaya asked, sounding rather malicious. A feeling of dread began to fill (y/n), it was almost as though his instincts were telling him to choose his words wisely, for Izaya was not in his right mind at the moment. “I...” Turning his head to glance at the elder male from over his shoulder, he was surprised to see the look of utter rage and obsession on the informant's face. “Aren't you... Dating Shizuo? That's why we broke up, because I thought... You loved Shizuo...”  
  
Izaya's face quickly went from angry to shocked, then disgusted all in a matter of seconds. “Why would you ever think such a disgusting thing? I hate that monster.”   
  
“B-But... You said... You loved him...I-In your sleep...” (Y/n) mumbled, feeling more and more confused and embarrassed as the minutes went by. Was he wrong? Izaya's facial expressions made it feel like he was, did he misunderstand everything when he broke up with him? “Izaya-”   
  
“I hate that monster, I want him dead... Especially when he's near my favourite human.” Izaya confessed, pulling (y/n) close to him and burying his face in the crook of the younger male's neck. “I chase him off whenever we were out together, I made sure he got arrested for a crime he didn't commit and was locked up for a long while... Before they released him once they saw the evidence I planted was false.” (Y/n) let out a soft gasp when he felt Izaya begin to kiss his already bruised and marked neck and shoulder. “I had dreams of beating Shizuo and getting rid of him, ever since I found out he liked you, and I don't like the thought of having him take what's mine away.”   
  
“But.. Then-”  
  
“You ran away the day I told you I loved you...” Izaya suddely mumbled, feeling the way the younger male tensed. “I thought you wanted some space, and as long as I could keep an eye on you, I let you have your space. I let you go with Namine, I even let you go to Hokkaido and texted you hoping you would tell me... But instead,” (y/n) let out a hiss when Izaya tighten his grip, digging his fingernails into (y/n)'s side for a brief moment, marking him before losening his grip. “You broke up without saying much, it took a lot out of me not to hunt you down, and I took it out on Shizu-chan. I was glad that you didn't get with anyone else, and when I found you in Akihabara, not far from Ikebukuro, I was please. Until-”  
  
“Until you saw me with Kihara san...” (Y/n) finished, pursing his lips and tryng to push down the immense guilt that he felt. He had been the one to ruin his own relationship with Izaya, all because he had misunderstood. This made sense, the fact that Izaya always ran after Shizuo when the two went out, and came back afterwards looking rather happy. The laugh of victory he gave when he framed Shizuo for murder, and would have a hot and heavy make-out session with (y/n). Izaya didn't love Shizuo, he hated the blond strong man.  
  
And he did what he did to keep the blond as far away from (y/n) as possible.   
  
“I'm sorry...” The (h/c) haired male whispered, turning around and reaching over to wrap his arms around Izaya's neck. The raven haired man moved to stare down at his lover with a pleased smile. “You made me feel so lonely without you for three years, (y/n) chan.” He cooed, his smile widening when the shorter male moved in closer, nuzzlng his cheek against Izaya's chest, whispering a soft 'I'm sorry' before slowly drifting off to sleep. Izaya stayed in the position with him for a while, before turning to lay on his back, pulling the sleeping male with him and making sure he rested on top of him. “You were really troublesome (y/n) chan.” The informant purred, running his fingers through the younger male's hair. Oh how he missed the feeling, he missed touching him, holding what belonged to him and having him there. Izaya couldn't stop the victorious smile that made its way towards his lips, as he thought back to everything that led up to that moment. When he had asked (y/n) to date him in the beginning, it was all to get information and use him for a while. But the more he spent time with the teen, the more he began to realize how precious and perfect the boy was for him. He was loyal, respectful and very loving, he never doubted Izaya, defended him and worshiped him like a spouse should.  
  
It wasn't long until the raven haired male decided that he wanted to keep the teen by his side forever, that's why it angered him to no end when he caught Tom and Shizuo chatting and talking about how much Shizuo seemed to treasure and adore (y/n).   
  
Izaya had to do everything to keep the blond from taking (y/n) away from him, everything to keep (y/n) with him.   
  
But he made a small miscalculation.   
  
Waking up to see (y/n) long gone one morning, and noticing how angry Namine was didn't bother him at first, but when (y/n) didn't come see him after a day or two, and didn't answer his calls he knew something was wrong. His first thought was that Shizuo had taken him, and he was furious enough to start an all out gang war with the yakuza, but after some quick research and a few calls, he was able to find out that (y/n) was just out with friends or at home most of the time. When (y/n) went to Hokkaido unexpectedly without calling or texting, he became suspicious and thought the teen was cheating. He had someone follow him, and it surprised him when the teen decided on staying in a  pretty plain hotel. He had called, just wanting to chat, hear his voice and make sure his precious human lover was alone, only to be told that they were breaking up.   
  
It took everything within him to stay calm, but after he hung up, he decided it was time to vent a little of that anger. After all, holding it all in wasn't good for one's health right?  
  
23 couples broke up that day, government info was leaked and 17 politicians were fired and discovered to have stolen money and having many affairs with underaged girls, a small gang war broke out, 15 people were injured with some stab wounds and Shizuo Heiwajima was charged with three counts of murders and property damage.    
  
But Izaya didn't do much to (y/n), no, how could he harm his precious gem?   
  
Izaya made sure to bug the boy's room, add a couple of cameras and audio bugs here or there, he made sure someone was keeping an eye on him every now and then, and kidnapped and got rid of anyone who tried to flirt or even enter a relationship with the teen. As long as (y/n) was single, Izaya could let him have his freedom until the time comes to take him back. But yet again, (y/n) exceeded his expectations by leaving Ikebukuro and moving to Akihabara upon Graduating from Reira Academy without so much as a word. With (y/n), Izaya began to set his plan in motion, all to get the male back using any means necessay. He contracted a bunch of men that looked similar to him and paid them to go around Akihabara, walk around, act natural just to plant into (y/n)'s mind the idea of him.  
  
Sort of like classical conditioning, in a way.   
  
He did it to plant himself in (y/n)'s mind, so that everywhere he looked, he saw only Izaya, and after a while, he'll actually go looking for Izaya unconsciously. He did it so that it becomes so constant, that soon (y/n) will run back into Izaya's arms, unable to live without him. There were a few mess ups here and there, what with some of the look-alikes actually sleeping with (y/n), and although that only helped speed up the process of having (y/n) constantly think about him, it made him angry that someone other than him was touching his precious human lover. He made sure to get rid of them, and made sure to leave no traces behind.  
  
The one problem that nearly ruined it all was Kihara Takeshi.   
  
It had been such an annoyance when he found out about (y/n)'s new relationship with the man. He looked through every nook and cranny for a flaw the man had, and found almost nothing. That is, until the wife and her sister went to him for info on Kihara. The thing about him not telling her was the truth, as well as the thing about her cheating on him, he just hoped a bidding war goes on with the two until he was able to give the information and evidence to the highest bidder.   
  
But in all honesty, Izaya should be praised. His self control was really something to respect, to marvel at and be amazed with. Anyone would have gone on a rampage, anyone would have killed their ex-lover's current spouse. But not him, he kept his cool and proceeded with his plan.   
  
This, of course, didn't stop him from wanting and even fantasizing about murdering the man in cold. He almost lost it when he had seen how intimate they were being, and would have done something about it to, until he noticed it. The was (y/n) seemed to stare at his look-alikes, the way he seemed to examine them with a look of longing, and how he seemed to unconsciously look for him, turning his head around whenever he thought he spotted a man with spiky, black hair and a black coat. It was that, that helped the info broker hold back, since it was almost time to pick him up and have him running into his arms.  
  
He never thought he'd fall in love, much less with a boy that was so unpredictable at times it kept him on his toes. Ah, but that's what made him so interesting.   
  
Glancing down at the sleeping male on his chest, Izaya let out a small chuckle, leaning in to smell his scent and sweat mixed with the younger male's. He was back in his arms, and Izaya will make sure he stays there.   
  
Even if he has to trick him, even if he has to ruin a few relationships or lives, and even if he has to 'get rid' of a few people.  
  
His favourite human was his, and he'd go through hell and back just to make sure his favourite human _**stayed**_ his.   
  
  
  
**_"Love is like Heaven, but it can hurt like Hell."_  - Unknown**


End file.
